


I Will Collect You and Capture You

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, dubcon, rated for later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dick Grayson of Earth-3 is dead, leaving a hole in Thomas Wayne, Jr.'s life.  Just as Batman needs his Robin, so Owlman need his Talon, and Thomas will stop at nothing to replace his fallen companion.  Even if it means breaking a Robin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Collect You and Capture You

**Author's Note:**

> Starting a Forever Evil AU. Mind, I’m not actually reading Forever Evil, so this is all going to end up diverging a lot but whateva. Creepy fics, ahoy!
> 
> Warnings: Fairly safe this chapter, mild forced-drinking scene. Other chapters may be more violent.

Hours. He’d been here, chained to this chair, for countless hours. If he hadn’t fallen asleep, maybe he would have some better idea. If he had been paying more attention to his surroundings. If he had just been _better_ like he was supposed to. Instead, Dick remained in the chair, the weight of the chains pulling down on his arms and legs, and slipped in and out of consciousness.

It was several hours later– maybe; time felt different here, or at least that was his consolation thought– that the sound of a distant door woke him. He looked around, eyes straining in the darkness for any sign of movement. Whoever it was was coming from in front of him, he knew that much. Suddenly, there was a click, and the whole area was flooded in light. Dick shut his eyes tight, shaking his head to stop the spots popping in his vision. “You could’a warned a guy...”

The other man said nothing until he reached Dick, stopping just a few steps away. “Drink.”

Dick blinked, slowly opening his eyes against the light. His mask would have helped a lot if he still had it. Looking any higher than Owlman’s waist was a little too difficult right now, but Dick could see the glass he held. “No.”

“It’s not poisoned.”

“Well, wouldn’t that be one of life’s little victories.”

Owlman said nothing, just held out the glass. Dick looked up a little more, his gaze reaching the man’s chest. “You know I can’t take it, right? Unless you’re offering to untie me.”

“I know.” Owlman stepped closer, one hand reaching out for Dick’s head.

Dick pulled back. “I don’t want any!”

“You need to stay hydrated.”

Dick tipped the chair back on two legs. “I said, I don’t want it!”

A gauntleted hand grabbed the back of his head, forcing him forward, the chair slamming down on all four legs with a bang. The fingers tightened around his hair, yanking his head back hard. The rim of the glass pressed against his lips, still open in surprise, and the cool liquid ran into his mouth, over his chin. Dick thrashed and writhed as best he could, liquid splashing everywhere. He coughed, accidentally inhaling some of it, and gagged, eyes widening in terror as he choked. Owlman stepped back and Dick fell forward, spitting up what he hoped was just water, gasping until he caught his breath again.

“You enjoy making things difficult for yourself, don’t you?”

Dick just glared weakly in response.

Owlman crouched in front of Dick and grabbed his chin, tipping his head up. “He’s tamed your ferocity,” he said, lenses looking straight into Dick’s eyes. “He’s let you depend on him for too much. He’s locked you up.”

He leaned forward, the roughness of his cowl scraping Dick’s cheek as his lips brushed Dick’s ear. “I’m going to release you.”


End file.
